Relakan Aku Pergi
by lightningklass
Summary: Kehilangan sesuatu bukan berarti berpisah selamanya dengan sesuatu itu. Sekali kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, sesuatu itu akan selamanya ada di tanganmu. Teori ini berlaku pada sebagian orang. Dan Taekwoon adalah salah satu dari sebagian itu. VIXX KEO / Ken Leo / ONESHOT / Angst, tragedi, drama / Enjoy reading


**TITLE** : Relakan Aku Pergi

 **CAST** : All VIXX members, CEO Hwang Sejun

 **PAIRING** : KEO

 **GENRE** : Romance, angst, Tragedi

 **LENGTH** : ONESHOT (4577w)

 **SUMMARY** : Kehilangan sesuatu bukan berarti berpisah selamanya dengan sesuatu itu. Sekali kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, sesuatu itu akan selamanya ada di tanganmu. Teori ini berlaku pada sebagian orang. Dan Taekwoon adalah salah satu dari sebagian itu.

 **NOTE** : Hai! _Author_ masih lagi hiatus nih... Jujur, alasan hiatus itu sebetulnya karena lagi banyak tugas dan ngerasa belum bisa melanjutkan dua ff _chapter_ yang ono noh... Nah, yang jadi masalah, inspirasi untuk ff baru itu selalu muncul ketika tugas sedang menggerayangi(?) _author._ Dan takut idenya ilang, ya _author_ bikin _simple_ aja, jadilah _oneshot_ pendek ini. jadi maaf kalau nggak memuaskan... Oh ya, ini _setting_ -annya beberapa tahun ke depan ya, dan _author_ berharap hal ini nggak akan pernah terjadi. ini hanya fiktif belaka kok. Trus tolong jangan mempermasalahkan judul yang cacat ini ya. emang terdengar seperti judul lagu alay gitu, tapi _author_ minta maaf. _I can't get a better title_ -,-

nah, _enjoy_ saja ya!

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

 _Taekwoon berdiri terdiam agak jauh dari gundukan tanah itu. Kedua manik tajamnya hanya bisa menatap kerumunan orang yang sejak tadi berdiri disana. Mereka semua menangis. Tak semua, beberapa hanya memasang wajah berduka. Yang Taekwoon tak mengerti, apa yang Ia lakukan disana? Apa yang semua teman-temannya lakukan disana? Bahkan manajer dan Hwang_ sajangnim _menangis di depan kuburan yang masih baru itu. Tapi yang paling Taekwoon tak mengerti adalah mengapa mulutnya menyebut nama itu dengan lirih._

 _"Jaehwan..."_

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

Cahaya matahari mulai merasuki celah mata Taekwoon yang perlahan terbuka. Pandangan gelapnya pun tergantikan oleh pemandangan di sampingnya. Bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum sembari memperhatikan malaikat bernama Jaehwan yang masih terlelap.

Seketika sekelebat mimpinya tadi malam kembali melintas. Taekwoon tak percaya Ia baru saja memimpikan Jaehwan meninggal. Kenyataannya, lelaki mancung itu masih disana. Dan Taekwoon sungguh berharap, Ia akan terus berada di sampingnya sampai ajal menjelang.

Jemari panjang Taekwoon merayap ke pipi yang sedikit gembil itu, hendak mengusapnya. Namun sebelum Ia berhasil melakukannya, kedua mata bulat yang sedari tadi tak luput dari tatapannya itu perlahan terbuka. Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa detik.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_..." Mata bulat nan indah itu melengkung ketika memberi senyuman pada Taekwoon.

Bibir Taekwoon ikut melengkung, membalas senyuman lelaki yang Ia cinta itu, "Selamat pagi, malaikatku."

Wajah Jaehwan sedikit memerah akibat panggilan dari Taekwoon. Di mata pria itu, Jaehwan terlihat sangat manis dengan rona di kedua belah pipinya. Tak tahan, Taekwoon mendekat dan mengecup batang hidung sang kekasih.

Kembali gambaran mimpinya tadi malam muncul di ruang otaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa Taekwoon memimpikan hal itu? Mimpi akan Jaehwan yang pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temannya, bahkan rekan-tekan kerjanya. Apa itu petanda buruk?

 _Tidak._

Taekwoon yakin itu hanya sebuah mimpi biasa. Itu hanya fiktif yang Tuhan buat untuk sekedar bercanda dengannya. Taekwoon tahu dan percaya bahwa Jaehwan akan selamanya disisinya. Bersamanya, untuk saling mencintai.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah sang kekasih. Sedari tadi pria itu menatapnya, tapi pikirannya tak di tempat. Alias melamun.

Taekwoon pun tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang. Jangan khawatir." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat bibir tebal itu sedikit mengerucut. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk mengecupnya. Setelahnya, Ia kembali tersenyum pada sang kekasih, "Apa kau lapar? Ingin sarapan?"

"Ya. Tapi rasanya aku agak tak enak badan, _hyung_. Malas keluar." Suara Jaehwan terdengar manja di telinga Taekwoon. Yah, anak ini memang manja.

Taekwoon kembali terkekeh, "Mau aku bawakan sarapanmu kesini?"

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Taekwoon pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dari pintu kamarnya, Ia bisa melihat keempat member lain duduk melingkari meja makan.

"Pagi, Taek!" Sapa sang _leader_ sembari mengunyah roti lapisnya. Sayangnya, objek yang tadi Ia panggil hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Yah, semua tahu Taekwoon memang begitu.

Sang _leader_ dan ketiga _dongsaeng_ -nya kemudian hanya kembali memperhatikan sang _main vocal_ melangkah mengambil piring dan meletakkan dua porsi roti lapis di atas piring dan nampan. Hal itu yang akhirnya membuat keempat pria itu saling pandang.

"Uhm... Leo _hyung_ , kau tidak makan dengan kami saja?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Jaehwan sedang tak enak badan. Aku mau menemaninya makan di kamar." Singkat dan _to the point_. Seorang Jung Leo yang biasanya. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah bagi rekan-rekan satu grupnya. Adalah isi dari kalimatnya tadi yang kini membuat keempat pria itu kembali saling pandang bahkan ada yang berhenti mengunyah. "Tak apa-apa kan, Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon menelan roti lapisnya berbarengan dengan saliva yang entah sejak kapan Ia tahan dalam mulutnya. "Ah, ya. Tentu."

Kemudian tanpa respon apa pun, Taekwoon kembali melangkah ke kamarnya dengan piring isi roti lapis dan segelas susu di tangannya. Keempat pasang mata itu masih mengikuti punggung lebar Taekwoon sampai akhirnya terhalang oleh pintu kamarnya.

"Hakyeon _hyung_... Ini sudah sebulan lebih." Ucap Wonsik mengambil alih perhatian para lelaki di meja makan itu.

"Benar. Aku jadi makin khawatir." Begitu respon Hongbin, yang direspon lagi oleh sebuah anggukan dari sang _maknae_.

Hakyeon menatap ketiganya satu-persatu. Rasa khawatir kentara jelas terpampang di wajah mereka. Tentu saja Hakyeon sendiri merasa demikian. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cari saat yang pas untuk bicara dengan Taekwoon."

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

"Taekwoon _hyung_!"

Tangan Hongbin merayapi gagang pintu kamar Taekwoon, hendak membukanya.

 _ **BLAM**_

Tapi baru membuat sedikit celah, _visual_ itu dikejutkan oleh dorongan dari dalam yang membuat pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Tak lama, Taekwoon membuka pintu. Ia keluar dan langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tak memberi kesempatan Hongbin untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ma- maaf, Bin. Ada apa?"

"A- ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kami semua mau pergi keluar, jalan-jalan. Setelah itu mampir ke kantor menemui _sajangnim. Hyung_ tidak mau ikut? Sudah sebulan _lho, sajangnim_ mencari-carimu, _hyung._ Karena _hyung_ tidak pernah ikut ke kantor." Jelas Hongbin.

"Oh, ya. Maaf, tapi Jaehwan masih tidak enak badan. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, jadi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan sedikit mengulas senyum dan tatapannya beralih menatap pintu, seolah Ia bisa lihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Hongbin berubah. Khawatir.

"Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_..."

"Ya?"

Hongbin terdiam, tak berani mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama mengganggu sepelintir otaknya. Tapi Ia juga tak berani. Takut Taekwoon menganggap dirinya kurang ajar atau apalah.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja, _hyung_!" Hongbin kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, _hyung_! Jaga _dorm_ , ya!"

"Ne."

Hongbin pun buru-buru berlari ke pintu keluar untuk menyusul teman-temannya menuju _van_. Sedangkan Taekwoon menghela nafas, dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Hongbin kenapa, _hyung_?" Suara Jaehwan dari atas tempat tidur terdengar penasaran.

Taekwoon menatap dari kejauhan. Ah, Jaehwan masih disana, di atas kasur. Siap menemani malamnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Taekwoon kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, kemudian menatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Seperti biasa, mereka mau pergi jalan-jalan kemudian mampir ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan _sajangnim_."

"Lalu _hyung_ tidak ikut lagi?" Tanya Jaehwan. " _Hyung_ sudah lama tidak ke kantor, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Jae." Sepasang lengan jenjang Taekwoon melingkar di pinggang kurus Jaehwan. Dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau juga jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku!" _Seperti mimpiku tadi malam._

" _Geez_. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi kalau _hyung_ menahanku seperti ini?" Taekwoon dapat merasakan kepalan tangan Jaehwan memukul pelan dadanya. Serta tawa lembut dari sosok dalam dekapannya itu.

Detik selanjutnya, mereka berbagi ciuman. Taekwoon menautkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal itu sedalam mungkin, seolah tak ingin lepas. Seolah bila Ia melepaskannya, Jaehwan akan pergi selamanya. Dan Ia tak mau apa yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi malam itu terjadi di kenyataan.

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Masuk!"

Pintu ruangan Hwang _sajangnim_ pun terbuka.

" _Sajangnim_?" Hakyeon dan ketiga _member_ termuda memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang. Masuklah, duduk dulu."

Keempat pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah masuk dan menduduki sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Hwang _sajangnim_ beranjak dari kursi di balik meja kerjanya dan duduk di atas satu-satunya sofa berukuran _single_ di sana.

"Jadi... Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya pria setengah baya itu dengan nada serius.

Keempat anggota grup itu hanya menggigit bibir masing-masing tak berani menjawab. Sampai akhirnya Wonsik memberanikan diri.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan apa pun, _sajangnim_. Keadaannya masih sama seperti itu." Jawab Wonsik dengan nada putus asa.

Hongbin ikut menambahkan. "Sejak saat itu Taekwoon _hyung_ terus membicarakannya. Bahkan tadi pagi Ia membawakannya sarapan."

"Apa dia masih melarang kalian memasuki kamarnya?"

Semua mengangguk.

Keadaan seisi ruangan sepi. Tak ada yang mau menceritakan apa pun. Tak berani. Takut salah bicara. Bahkan keempat pemuda itu tak berani untuk sekedar bertatap mata dengan pria yang selama ini telah berjasa membimbing mereka dalam karir. Masalahnya, keadaan mereka juga sedang di ambang kegelisahan saat ini.

Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari pria tua itu.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi kalau keadaan terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar terpaksa membubarkan kalian." Seketika, semua kepala yang tertunduk itu mendongak. Tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil lolos dari mulut mereka. Membantah pun tak mampu. Hanya tatapan yang berharap bahwa kata-kata itu hanya dusta. Hanya lelucon belaka. Tapi tidak. Dilihat dari keadaan saja, sudah tidak mungkin Hwang _sajangnim_ bercanda. "Sudah sebulan lebih sejak kejadian itu. Kalian bahkan sudah tak tampil di layar lebih dari setahun. Para penggemar dan berbagai stasiun TV menanyakan keberadaan kalian. Ketimbang kalian muncul hanya berlima dengan keadaan Taekwoon seperti itu, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau rumor kalian bubar itu dikonfirmasi kebenarannya."

"Ta- tapi, _sajangnim_..." Akhirnya sang _leader_ memberanikan diri untuk berpendapat. "Aku- tidak. Kami... Kami masih ingin berkarir. Kami tak mau bubar dengan keadaan begini. Sudah cukup kami bersedih karena kehilangan Jaehwan saat kebakaran bulan lalu. Ditambah kondisi Taekwoon yang seperti ini. Kami tak mau berpisah dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

Kristal cair mulai keluar dari sepasang manik Hakyeon. Otaknya mulai memutar kembali kejadian bulan lalu. Kejadian yang tak pernah siapa pun sangka. Yang tak bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis tiap malam. Bahkan sampai detik ini.

Kehilangan seorang rekan kerja. Bukan, seorang sahabat yang bertahun-tahun bersama menggapai satu tujuan. Awalnya bagi Hakyeon, kematian Jaehwan hanya seperti mimpi buruk. Begitu pun kebakaran malam itu. Ia berharap semua itu benar-benar hanya mimpi buruk. Namun waktu sebulan cukup menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa semua ini nyata. Bahwa salah satu anggota grup yang paling mereka sayangi, yang juga sangat menyayangi semua anggota yang lain, yang selalu mengisi hari kosong mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya, yang selalu menyemangati mereka dalam lelahnya, dan yang selalu bisa menghibur hati mereka dengan suara merdunya. Ken, Lee Jaehwan. Telah tiada. Pergi meninggalkan mereka, keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan para penggemarnya.

Sungguh, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyangka hari itu akan datang. Mungkin itu yang membuat Taekwoon, kekasih Jaehwan, bertingkah seperti ini. Bila Hakyeon yang hanya sahabat saja sampai berharap ini mimpi, maka pantas bila Taekwoon bertingkah seolah Ia kehilangan akalnya. Seolah Jaehwan masih disini bersama mereka. Seolah Jaehwan tak pernah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan kalau mereka harus bubar dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hakyeon lebih memilih menerima caci-maki dan pandangan rendah dari ribuan orang.

 ** _SRUK_**

Hakyeon berlutut bukan karena kakinya lemas. Ia benar-benar berlutut. Ia ingin memohon pada sang atasan agar grupnya tidak bubar dalam keadaan begini. Mengenaskan.

"Kumohon, _sajangnim_! Beri kami kesempatan! Aku yakin Taekwoon masih waras. Ia hanya terlalu sayang pada Jaehwan, dan sedih karena kepergiannya. Kalau aku berada diposisi Taekwoon, aku juga pasti akan seperti itu. Kumohon, _sajangnim_... Aku pasti bisa menyadarkan Taekwoon. Tolong jangan bubarkan kami seperti ini!"

Butiran-butiran air mata Hakyeon membasahi karpet ruangan itu. Keadaan kembali hening. Ketiga pria yang lebih muda dari Hakyeon hanya menatapnya. Mereka tak yakin apa bila mereka juga melakukan itu, _sajangnim_ akan mengikuti kemauan mereka. Tapi yah, apa salahnya mencoba. Ini pun demi grup mereka juga.

 ** _SRUK_**

"Aku juga memohon kepada anda, _sajangnim_!" Sanghyuk, ikut berlutut di samping Hakyeon. Air matanya juga kini tak terbendung lagi. "Aku... Aku juga tak mau membuang impian yang sudah lama aku impikan ini. Kalau kami bubar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Orang tuaku, aku tak tahu akan seperti apa reaksi mereka. Selain itu, aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan para _hyung_. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Mereka yang selama ini mendukungku, _sajangnim_! Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon!"

 _ **SRUK**_

Kini pandangan Hwang _sajangnim_ beralih menatap kedua pria seumuran yang akhirnya juga ikut berlutut.

"Aku mohon, _sajangnim_." Wonsik tak menangis, tapi suaranya bergetar. "Impian kami tak hanya sampai sini. Masih banyak hal yang belum kami gapai. Kami tahu kehilangan satu posisi terpenting dalam grup memang menyulitkan. Hitung dua dengan keadaan Taekwoon _hyung_. Tapi bukan berarti kami tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Percayalah pada kami, _sajangnim_."

"Wonsik benar, _sajangnim_." Hongbin menambahkan, "Kehilangan Jaehwan _hyung_ memang mungkin akan mengurangi kualitas grup kami. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan apa yang belum aku punya. Selama kami bersama, aku berjanji akan meningkatkan kualitas diriku sebagai seorang musisi. Aku janji, _sajangnim_. Jadi kumohon, beri kami kesempatan. Aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan mereka!"

Racauan Hongbin tercampur dengan suara tangis yang makin meledak dari _member_ lain. Bahkan Wonsik yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya sudah tak kuasa lagi membendung. Jadilah kini di hadapan Hwang _sajangnim_ tengah berlutut empat pria yang tampak seperti anak kecil.

Sedetik dua detik, sekilas ingatan Hwang _sajangnim_ kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingat betapa kerasnya keenam remaja itu berusaha merebut posisi dalam grup untuk di- _debut_ -kan. Hwang Sejun tahu betul jatuh-bangunnya, susah payahnya, dan suka-dukanya mereka untuk memberikan yang terbaik hingga nama VIXX dan Jellyfish Ent. kini terdengar tak asing di telinga tanah air. Benar, Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih berat bila harus melepaskan grup yang sudah melambungkan nama perusahaannya ini.

Persetan dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi bulan lalu, Hwang Sejun akan memberi kesempatan pada mereka.

"Kurasa kalian salah tangkap maksudku barusan." Kalimat singkat dari Hwang _sajangnim_ itu mengangkat keempat dagu itu ke atas. "Aku akan berikan kesempatan kalian satu minggu. Tolong... Sadarkan Taekwoon bahwa Ia harus merelakan Jaehwan."

" _Sajangnim_..."

"Sekarang berdirilah! Kalian tak kuajari untuk memohon macam pengemis begini."

Keempat pemuda itu dengan sigap berdiri tegap di hadapan sang atasan. Mereka kemudian membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, _sajangnim_!" Seru Keempatnya, membuat Hwang Sejun akhirnya tersenyum. Masih membungkuk, Hakyeon menambahkan, "Aku akan sadarkan Taekwoon malam ini juga."

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Taekwoon! Kau di dalam?!"

"Ya, sebentar!"

Dengan cepat Taekwoon membuka pintu. Dan menutupnya kembali. Dari cara Taekwoon menutup pintu, Hakyeon bisa lihat bahwa pria itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taekwoon singkat.

Hakyeon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu. "Kita harus bicara."

"Tentang apa?"

Hakyeon terdiam sebentar. Ia tahu ketiga _member_ yang lain tengah memperhatikannya. Mereka pasti ingin tahu apa yang akan sang _leader_ lakukan untuk menyadarkan Taekwoon. Tapi bila dengan cara halus Hakyeon gagal, Ia akan menggunakan cara yang keras. Dan Hakyeon tak ingin ketiga anak itu melihatnya dalam kondisi itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam."

Hakyeon meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Seperti Hongbin tadi sore. Baru sedikit pintu terbuka, Taekwoon berhasil menutupnya kembali. Hakyeon menoleh dan melihat wajah panik Taekwoon.

"Kenapa, Taekwoon? Kau tak membiarkanku masuk?"

"Ng... Begini, Hakyeon. Jaehwan sedang tidak enak badan. Dia tak ingin diganggu." Ucap Taekwoon gelagapan.

"Apa maksudmu Jaehwan di dalam? Dia tidak mungkin ada di dalam!" Tangan Hakyeon yang masih menggenggam gagang pintu kembali berusaha membukanya.

Namun Taekwoon tetap menahannya, "Benar, Hakyeon! Jaehwan sedang istirahat di dalam karena tidak enak badan! Tolong jangan ganggu dia!"

Mendengar itu, Hakyeon mulai kesal. Sepertinya anggota grupnya yang satu ini sudah benar-benar gila. Tapi Hakyeon mengerti kenapa Taekwoon bertingkah begini. Ia begitu mencintai Jaehwan. Tapi ini tetap tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau terus begini, bukan hanya Taekwoon. Tapi VIXX juga akan kehilangan masa depan.

"Urgh... CUKUP TAEKWOON! JAEHWAN SUDAH TAK ADA DI SINI! SADARLAH!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hakyeon berhasil mendorong tubuh Taekwoon hingga pria itu tersungkur jatuh. Hakyeon mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka pintu kamar Taekwoon dengan cepat.

Nyaris copot jantung Hakyeon melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Bukan hewan, bukan benda, tapi tak pantas pula disebut manusia. Terbaring di atas kasur. Di tempat Jaehwan biasa berbaring setiap malam. Oh, kini tubuh memang itu terbaring di sana. Namun tanpa nyawa. Yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur adalah jasad seorang Lee Jaehwan.

Hakyeon hampir menjerit seperti wanita. Tapi hal paling pertama yang ingin Ia lakukan ialah menanyakan hal ini kepada Taekwoon. Ditatapnya kembali Taekwoon yang terlihat tengah dibantu berdiri oleh Hongbin.

"TAEKWOON! A- APA-APAAN INI?! Bagaimana... Itu... Bisa ada disini?!" Hakyeon mengambil jarak beberapa langkah menjauhi kamar itu. Ia ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?" Taekwoon akhirnya berdiri. "Dia Jaehwan! Lee Jaehwan!"

 _ **PLAK**_

Hakyeon menampar pipi Taekwoon tanpa peduli yang lain melihatnya. Tapi pun, ketiga _member_ lain tak melihatnya. Mereka sibuk ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Taekwoon.

"Ya Tuhan..." Hanya itu yang bisa ketiganya jadikan respon.

"APA KAU GILA, TAEKWOON?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN MENYIMPAN MAYAT DISINI?!" Hakyeon kembali menangis. Sebegini gilanya kah Taekwoon ditinggal oleh kekasihnya?

"Apa yang kau maksud mayat? Dia... Jaehwan masih hidup. Dia masih bisa melihatku. Dia masih menemaniku setiap malam..." Taekwoon menatap jasad tak bergerak itu dengan senyum seolah ada yang membalas senyumannya.

Hakyeon hanya terus menangis. Sedang ketiga yang lain mulai mempertanyakan kenyataan.

"Tunggu. Kalau jasad Jaehwan _hyung_ ada di sini, lalu siapa yang dikubur bulan lalu?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Kemungkinan besar itu jasad orang yang dikabarkan hilang di waktu yang sama setelah kebakaran waktu itu." Jawab Wonsik.

Hongbin menambahkan, "Karena tubuh yang dikubur itu hangus terbakar dan tak bisa diidentifikasi, kita langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah Jaehwan _hyung_. Dan itu karena selain kita, tak ada yang mencari jasad lain."

Keadaan kembali hening. Wonsik menatap setiap _member_ satu-persatu. Hakyeon masih menangis di hadapan Taekwoon. Bahkan Hyuk dan Hongbin kini ikut menangis. Satu-satunya yang tersenyum adalah Taekwoon. Ia masih tersenyum pada jasad itu.

Tanpa disangka, Wonsik mendekati mayat yang terbaring itu, hendak mengangkutnya. Menyadari itu, Taekwoon berlari kemudian mendorong Wonsik menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kita harus membawa jasadnya ke tempat yang seharusnya, _hyung_." Ucap Wonsik berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya jasad? Dia masih hidup!"

"Taekwoon _hyung_ , apa kau yang membawa pergi Jaehwan _hyung_ saat kejadian itu?"

"Ya! Aku melakukannya! Aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkannya! Tidak seperti kalian yang hanya diam menyaksikan bara membakar habis gedung itu." Ucapan Taekwoon menyadarkan keempat anggota yang lain. Teringat saat kejadian, memang Taekwoon tak ada bersama mereka. Tapi mereka pun tak pernah menyangka bahwa Taekwoon pergi ke dalam gedung itu untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Jaehwan. "Dan untunglah dia masih hidup. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Taekwoon tak sadar air mata keluar ketika Ia mengelus rambut sang kekasih di atas kasur. Senyumnya masih terpampang di bibirnya. Semua hanya bisa menatapnya iba.

Tiba-tiba, Hakyeon mendekat dan mencengkram bahu lebar Taekwoon. Memaksa mata musang itu menatapnya selagi Ia menatapnya tajam. Hakyeon kesal, marah, sedih. Itu yang bisa Taekwoon tangkap dari tatapan temannya itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Taekwoon! Jaehwan sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu! Memang kau berhasil mengeluarkannya dari sana. Tapi lihat baik-baik! Dia sudah tak bernyawa!" Hakyeon menolehkan kepala Taekwoon dengan cepat ke arah terbaringnya jasad Jaehwan.

Tapi tidak berefek apa pun, Taekwoon kembali tersenyum. "Manisnya senyumanmu, Jae. Ya, aku tahu kau masih hidup."

Keempat pasang mata lain membulat. Ini sudah kelewatan. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Taekwoon jadi gila.

"SADARLAH JUNG TAEKWOON!" Hakyeon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taekwoon. Ia membawa tangan besar itu ke depan wajah tenang Jaehwan-jasadnya. "Apa kau merasakan hembusan nafasnya?!" Taekwoon tak menjawab. Hakyeon kini membawa tangan Taekwoon ke arah pergelangan tangan Jaehwan. "Apa kau meraskan nadinya berdenyut?!" Masih tak ada jawab dari Taekwoon. Hakyeon pun mendorong kepala Taekwoon hingga telinga pria itu mendarat di dada Jaehwan. "Sekarang apa kau dengar jantungnya berdetak?! Tidak! Karena dia sudah tak bernyawa!"

Keadaan kembali hening. Hanya terdengar tangisan Hakyeon yang menggila. Sang _leader_ itu kini tersungkur ke lantai, mungkin sudah hampir menyerah dengan segala usahanya. Yang Ia bisa lakukan kini memang hanya menangis.

Tapi rupanya, usahanya barusan tak sepenuhnya gagal. Terlihat dari Taekwoon yang masih tak bergeming dari posisi terakhirnya. Kepalanya masih tergeletak di atas dada jasad itu. Senyumnya telah luntur beriringan dengan air mata yang keluar.

"Jaehwan..." Suaranya lirih menyebut nama itu. Persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Tapi Ia sadar, bahwa itu adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Ia tak menangis di depan kuburan itu; karena yang Ia yakini Jaehwan masih hidup dan dirinyalah yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi yang Hakyeon lakukan kepadanya barusan akhirnya menyadarkannya. Bahwa yang Ia bawa memang hanya jasad tanpa ruh. Bahwa kehidupan Jaehwan sebulan ini hanya bayang-bayang. Keberadaan Jaehwan bersamanya semenjak kejadian itu hanyalah rasa tidak relanya untuk melepaskan kepergian yang terkasih. Hanya rasa sedih dan harap yang bercampur dan membentuk ilusi seolah Jaehwan akan selalu bersamanya. Hanya rasa cintanya yang membuatnya merasakan keberadaan Jaehwan di sampingnya.

 _Ironis._

Bahkan puluhan piring yang tiap hari Ia bawakan untuk Jaehwan masih utuh dengan makanan-makanan yang sudah membusuk. Taekwoon mengambil objek tersebut sebagai bukti. Akhirnya Ia sudah dapat kepastian.

"Jaehwan... Jaehwan! Jaehwaaan!"

Taekwoon mulai histeris meneriaki nama Jaehwan. Tapi tak ada dari keempat anggota lain yang berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka ingin membiarkan Taekwoon melepas apa yang sudah Ia ikat dalam hatinya selama sebulan. Yaitu rasa sakit ditinggal oleh sang kekasih.

"Jaehwan! Kenapa kau pergi?! Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kembalilah... Jaehwan..."

Detik selanjutnya, Taekwoon tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

 _"Taekwoon_ hyung _..."_

 _Taekwoon berhenti celingak-celinguk di ruang kosong itu ketika mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing itu memanggilnya. Rasa penasaran tentang dimana tempat dia berada saat ini sirna ketika Ia temukan sosok itu tersenyum tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Jaehwan..."_

 _Tanpa kata, Taekwoon langsung merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Dapat ia rasakan sosok itu membalas pelukannya._

 _"Jaehwan... Aku merindukanmu."_

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu,_ hyung _..."_

 _Mereka berada dalam posisi itu beberapa lama. Melepas rasa rindu yang tak kuat lagi untuk dikekang._

 _"Jaehwan. Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Taekwoon kembali penasaran ketika keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan mereka._

 _"Ini perbatasan antara kehidupan dan kematian,_ hyung _." Mendengar jawaban itu, Taekwoon terbelalak. "Kau dalam keadaan koma, makanya arwahmu bisa sampai ke sini."_

 _"Lalu apa aku bisa kembali?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau ikut denganku." Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan dan melangkah. Namun kekasihnya itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. "Jaehwan..."_

 _"Kau bisa kembali,_ hyung _. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku sudah melewati perbatasan ini. Aku tak bisa kembali ke kehidupan yang sama denganmu." Jaehwan menatap genggaman tangan Taekwoon pada tangannya. Lama tak Ia rasakan bagaimana tangan besar itu menyentuhnya._

 _"Kenapa? Kalau kau bisa kembali ke perbatasan ini, kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali bersamaku?" Tanya Taekwoon. Kepalanya menunduk dan menangis._

 _"Aku bisa kembali ke sini karena aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu,_ hyung _."_

 _"Apa itu?" Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Jaehwan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Mungkin ini akan jadi senyuman termanis yang pernah Taekwoon lihat dari sang kekasih._

 _"Kau harus relakan aku pergi."_

 _"Apa? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehwan!"_

 _"Aku tahu itu,_ hyung _. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Jaehwan merengkuh kedua pipi Taekwoon dengan tangannya. "Tapi kita tak bisa menghindari takdir dan kematian."_

 _"Jaehwan..."_

 _"Kumohon,_ hyung _..."_

 _"Tapi kau pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, Jae!"_

 _Senyuman Jaehwan makin terlihat manis. "Mungkin secara harfiah aku memang meninggalkanmu di kehidupan. Tapi dengan cinta, aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu,_ hyung _. Seperti janjiku, aku akan terus bersamamu," Salah satu tangan Jaehwan bergerak menyentuh dada Taekwoon. "Disini, dalam hatimu. Aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu."_

 _"Jaehwan..."_

 _"Kumohon,_ hyung _... Relakan aku pergi."_

 _Taekwoon menatap manik bulat Jaehwan. Dari tatapan itu, Taekwoon akhirnya sadar betapa egois dirinya selama ini. Menyembunyikan jasad Jaehwan, tak merelakannya pergi. Akhirnya Ia tahu keegoisannya itu yang membuatnya gila. Keegoisannya yang membuat Jaehwan mungkin merasa tak tenang dalam dunia barunya._

 _Taekwoon pun menyerah._

 _"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Aku egois." Taekwoon menyeka air matanya._

 _"Tak apa. Selama keegoisanmu itu berdasar rasa cintamu padaku."_

 _Taekwoon kembali menatap senyum Jaehwan. Senyum itu, bibir itu. Taekwoon tak pernah bisa menahan untuk tak menjamahnya._

 _Dengan mendekatnya wajah Taekwoon, Jaehwan mengerti apa yang bisa Ia lakukan. Ia pun ikut mendekat hingga bibir mereka akhirnya bertautan. Jaehwan ingin memberikan apa yang Taekwoon inginkan terakhir kalinya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah._

 _Kali ini Taekwoon dapat merasakan bibir Jaehwan membalas lumatannya. Ia sadar, selama sebulan ini yang Ia cium hanya jasad yang tak bisa apa-apa. Pantas Taekwoon sangat merindukan bibir ini, sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman terakhir yang bisa Ia bagi dengan Jaehwan setelah kematiannya._

 _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Mereka saling pandang._

 _"Terima kasih, Taekwoon_ hyung _. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehwan."_

 _Dengan itu, Taekwoon bisa melihat sosok Jaehwan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Tepat di depan matanya._

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

Perlahan, mata musang Taekwoon terbuka. Pendengarannya langsung terusik dengan suara-suara dari beberapa temannya.

"Wonsik, panggilkan dokter!"

Tanpa kata, Wonsik keluar dari kamar.

"Taekwoon. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Hakyeon sembari membantu Taekwoon duduk di kasur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ucap Taekwoon meremas kepalanya.

"Syukurlah. Mungkin pusingmu itu efek dari koma."

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Lima hari. Cukup lama..." Jawab Hakyeon, dan tak ada respon dari Taekwoon. Hakyeon pun berinisiatif menawarkan minum. "Kau mau minum?"

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. Dan mengambil gelas yang Hakyeon sodorkan, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis setengah.

Setelah Hakyeon meletakkan gelas itu kembali di atas nakas, keadaan kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya Taekwoon yang kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hakyeon, maafkan aku..." Hakyeon tak menjawab. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon saat ini. "Aku minta maaf, karena menyebabkan kekacauan. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Bahkan pada Jaehwan sendiri."

"Apa kau bertemu Jaehwan dalam mimpimu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk, "Dan aku sadar kalau keegoisanku itu justru membuat Jaehwan tak tenang di sana." Hakyeon hanya tersenyum tak merespon. "Hakyeon... Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah menyadarkanku dari kegilaanku." Taekwoon membuang pandang dari temannya itu

Hakyeon hanya terkekeh, "Segala hal tentang Jaehwan memang selalu membuatmu gila, bukan?"

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

"Jung Taekwoon- _ssi_. Kau sudah berada di rumah sakit selama tiga hari setelah kesadaranmu kembali. Kondisi fisikmu juga sudah membaik. Hari ini, kau diizinkan pulang." Ucap seorang dokter yang sudah merawat Taekwoon selama berada di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Taekwoon diikuti keempat _member_ lain yang sejak pagi memang sudah berada disana menemaninya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus rutin mengikuti terapi psikis yang sudah saya jadwalkan untukmu."

"Pasti, dok."

"Nah, hati-hati di jalan pulang, Taekwoon- _ssi_."

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

Keadaan mobil saat ini sangat sepi. Hakyeon di depan menyetir, para _dongsaeng_ di belakang berusaha sebungkam mungkin agar tidak mengacaukan ketenangan hati Taekwoon. Sedang Taekwoon yang duduk di depan hanya fokus menatapi jalanan lewat jendela.

Akhirnya, keheningan terpecah oleh Hakyeon.

"Kau senang akan pulang?" Tak ada respon. "Taekwoon, aku tak bermaksud mengusik pikiranmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Jasad Jaehwan yang asli sudah dikubur lima hari lalu saat kau masih dalam keadaan koma."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Taekwoon tanpa melepas fokusnya dari pemandangan kota di luar.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Sajangnim_ yang memberitahuku dua hari yang lalu."

Kembali hening. Hakyeon tak punya lagi topik untuk dibicarakan. Sama seperti para _dongsaeng_ , Ia akhirnya takut mengganggu ketenangan hati Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak berbelok ke gang yang menuju apartemen mereka. Hakyeon melewati gang itu begitu saja. Barulah karena itu, Taekwoon menoleh menatap Hakyeon yang masih fokus ke jalanan di depan.

"Hakyeon, gang menuju apartemen kita terlewat."

"Memang kita tidak akan langsung pulang." Ujar Hongbin tiba-tiba dari jok belakang.

"Maksudmu?"

" _Hyung_ , kami akan membawamu ke tempat terdekat dengan Jaehwan _hyung_." Jelas Wonsik dengan senyum.

"Sikkie _hyung_! Penjelasanmu itu terdengar seperti kita akan membunuh Taekwoon _hyung,_ tahu?" Cerocos Sanghyuk, membuat yang lain tertawa.

Taekwoon tak mengerti tempat apa yang Wonsik maksud barusan. Tapi paling tidak, melihat teman-temannya tertawa, Ia akhirnya bisa mengulas sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

* * *

Taekwoon kini berdiri di hadapan sebuah kuburan. Kuburan yang baru berusia lima hari. Harusnya sebulan. Tapi Taekwoon sendiri yang membuat jasad di bawah tanah ini baru bisa merasakan hangat lima hari yang lalu.

Sebuah senyum melengkungkan bibir Taekwoon, seiring dengan jatuhnya sebutir air mata di pipinya. Ia bahagia akhirnya jasad itu bisa hangat di bawah sana, dan arwahnya bisa tenang di atas sana.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan..." Gumamnya pelan, tak terdengar oleh keempat pria lain di belakangnya.

"Taekwoon." Panggil Hakyeon. Taekwoon menoleh dan melihat Hakyeon memberikan sebuket bunga padanya. "Letakkan bunga ini di atas sana. Tinggal kau yang belum melakukannya."

Taekwoon tersenyum pada Hakyeon, "Terima kasih..."

Kemudian Taekwoon kembali menatap kuburan itu. Berjongkok, diletakkannya bunga itu di atas gundukan tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Tenanglah disana. Aku mencintaimu."

Taekwoon kemudian berdiri tegak dan berbalik.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau tak ingin lebih lama disini, _hyung_?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kami kan sudah bilang, ini tempat terdekatmu dengan Jaehwan _hyung_." Ucap Sanghyuk dengan ekspresi agak kesal.

Taekwoon sedikit tersenyum. "Sayangnya kalian salah."

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Wonsik.

"Memang tempat ini dekat dengan tubuh Jaehwan. Tapi bukan fisik yang membuatku merasa dekat dengannya. Dan tempat terdekatku dengan Jaehwan yang sebenarnya ada disini," Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya sendiri di dadanya. Teman-temannya langsung mengerti apa yang Ia maksud. Mereka semua tersenyum. "Di hatiku."

"Ya." Ucap Hakyeon dengan diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Jaehwan akan selalu ada di hati kita."

* * *

 **Relakan Aku Pergi**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note** : Oke bagaimanaaa? Gaje banget gajeee Ah, namanya bikin ff kepepet tugas ya begini wkwk. Btw, _author_ mau tau dong. Adakah dari kalian yang menyadari bahwa Jaehwan sudah meninggal sebelum baca bagian pembicaraan _member_ vixx yang lain dengan _sajangnim_? Pengen tau aja, _author_ berhasil mengelabui kalian apa nggak wkwk

 _Okay, please leave a review! Criticsms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! See ya! ^^_


End file.
